The Invincible Mother
is the 39th episode of the series, Ultraman Mebius. This episode aired on January 13th, 2007.http://hicbc.com/tv/mebius/story/039.htm Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "The Invincible Mother" Synopsis When Hinode Sayuri (GUYS's Lunch Lady) miraculously survives being hit by a car, she starts to show strange changes in her behavior. Plot The show opens up at the home of Hinode Sayuri, the Lunch Lady of GUYS and a working mother for a family of 6 children and her husband, who follows a strict routine of cooking and cleaning for her family and serving the members of GUYS enormous amounts of food (much to their pleasant surprise,) to which the members of GUYS show their gratitude in. One day however, Sayuri is struck by a car while saving the life of a young boy who was nearly hit by it. When the family comes to visit her in the hospital, they are saddened to learn that she is pronounced dead due to the injuries she sustained. While on her death bed though, Sayuri is confronted by a being known as Alien Serpent, who was moved by her actions in saving the life of another and offers to give her life again by fusing with her, to which Sayuri (in spirit) agrees. Upon coming back to life however, the members of GUYS notices some changes in Sayuri's cooking and behavior. Her food has no flavor in it (and is lacking in salt,) and Sayuri herself is constantly thirsty, drinking mass quantities of water. One night, Sayuri goes into a trance-like state and summons an object from space in order to carry out a mysterious plan, only to be awoken by one of her daughters before learning what the plan is. The next day at GUYS though, Sayuri discovers the object she summoned and is confused by its appearance. Sayuri then learns through a telepathic conversation with Alien Serpent that he didn't merge with her out of sympathy as he had earlier claimed, but to initiate a complete takeover of Earth by infiltrating GUYS's HQ and killing them. When Sayuri sees Alien Serpent's true colors, she tries to resist, but Alien Serpent's control over her is too great and so he takes full control of her body to carry out his evil plan. Using the object summoned last night, Alien Serpent disables all power to GUYS's HQ and uses it as a Portal to summon even more Alien Serpents to Earth after reaching GUYS's main core. GUYS quickly catches on at the loss of power and they manage to destroy the Portal upon arriving at the core. However, Alien Serpent has summoned enough troops to begin assaulting the core, and with him possessing Sayuri's body, GUYS is unable to kill him at the risk of losing her as well. Suddenly just as the Serpents begin their assault on GUYS's core, the Alien Serpent controlling Sayuri starts to show signs of great pain. Sayuri, whose consciousness is still inside of him resists his control, and after remembering her husband and children back home, regains complete control of her body and kills the Alien Serpent possessing her. Using Alien Serpent's body, Sayuri easily manhandles all the other summoned Serpents while GUYS helps assist her. Suddenly after taking out an enormous amount of the aliens, the remaining Alien Serpents merge together to form a Gigantic form just outside of GUYS's HQ. However, just as the giant alien is about to assault GUYS's HQ directly, Mirai transforms into Ultraman Mebius to battle the Alien himself. At first, the fight between Mebius and Alien Serpent is at a standstill due to Alien Serpent's thick, regenerative armor, but thanks to Sayuri's acquired knowledge of the Alien's anatomy, Alien Serpent's weakness is discovered to be Salt, due in part to the alien's slug-like nature. With the assistance of GUYS, (whose missiles are filled with Sodium Chloride) Alien Serpent's body turns into rust after being struck by their missiles, and Mebius destroys him with a few slashes of his Mebium Blade, ending the Alien's plan. The next day, life mostly goes back to normal for Sayuri and her family. But Sayuri now possesses superhuman strength and speed thanks to her overpowering Alien Serpent's control over her. Even saving another boy who was about to be hit by another car, this time without any trouble at all. Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes *When Alien Serpent's possesses Sayuri's body, the scene is a complete frame-by-frame reshoot of when Ultraman Jack fused with Hideki Go from the first episode of The Return of Ultraman. *Jun Miho (the actor who plays Sayuri) stated that during the scene in which Sayuri fights off the other Alien Serpents, she had accidentally pulled a muscle on the set. She felt the pain while riding in a moving Car. Errors *''to be added'' External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Episodes Category:Ultraman Mebius Episodes